role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
TKT Giant Sea Snake
TKT Giant Sea Snake (also known as just "Giant Sea Snake" or "Giant Sea Serpent") is a giant aquatic sea snake, a minor character from the Toho Kingdom Toons and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality TKT Giant Sea Snake is a manly and cool dude; being strong and laid-back, and utterly fearless and brave. TKT Giant Sea Snake often likes to stay out of trouble and doesn't usually get into much fights unless he has to defend others. History Backstory Born on his family's cattle ranch outside of Arlington, TX, the young Giant Land Serpent (as he was once known) always had a desire to move to the coast and live near (or in) the sea. Unfortunately, he felt as though he was simply destined to be a landlubber for the rest of his life; until that fateful day when he read the brochure, Come to Mondo Island! Seriously, It's So Cool! Intrigued, the Giant Land Serpent chose to finally bid the ranch (and his loving family) a fond farewell. When he arrived on Mondo Island, he encountered a giant gorilla! Fortunately, they were able to live in harmony, and even collaborated on a sea cow ranch (don't worry, they weren't raised for food). The Giant Land Serpent had his name legally changed to the Giant Sea Serpent, but among his friends, the Giant Sea Serpent was known as the Giant Sea Snake. With the exception of a brief interview with a highly confused Deutalios back in mid-2008, the Giant Sea Snake has lived rather peacefully in the waters of Mondo Island ever since. Debut: Sexy Grandpa II: TKT Kiryu vs. Average King Joe TKT Giant Sea Snake made a brief appearance when he showed up to fight a berserk Average King Joe after Average King Joe had defeated TKT Black Moth. TKT Giant Sea Snake rushed up ans tail whipped against Average King Joe, but then Average King Joe fired Eldritch Shot against TKT Giant Sea Snake, taking him down just as quickly as TKT Black Moth did. Easter or April Fools? Or Both? TKT Giant Sea Snake briefly appeared in the RP in where he suggested to TKT Black Moth to why not celebrate both holidays, and was holding a bag of Easter Eggs and some pranks. You Maniacs! Fight the Brutal Hitman Monster TKT Giant Sea Snake later on appeared in the RP in where TripGoji and Sevengar looked around for a place to stay, which TKT Giant Sea Snake was very willing to help them out on. However unfortunately, Rottweiler Herpes then reappeared to combat TripGoji and Sevengar (and TKT Giant Sea Snake) at some Western-themed town in Arizona, where he then fired a few spikes around their area. TripGoji shot his Full Auto Desert Eagle at him, to which Rottweiler Herpes deflected some bullets back off from his mace. TripGoji then fired his Giant Wall of Text against Rottweiler Herpes, to which Rottweiler Herpes bashed his mace-hand against it, causing an explosion. Rottweiler Herpes then ran up and bashed his mace down to TripGoji's ground, creating a shockwave. TKT Giant Sea Snake stayed hidden for a while until then TKT Giant Sea Snake then leaped in, extending his tail and making Rottweiler Herpes trip over, losing balance and letting go of Sevengar. TripGoji then regrouped with TKT Giant Sea Snake and Sevengar, asking if they were alright. TKT Giant Sea Snake was doing fine, however Sevengar was in need of repairs. So then Sevengar went into his Monster Capsule (which resembled a football). TripGoji then thanked TKT Giant Sea Snake and then flew off with Sevengar's Monster Capsule. Zany Day TKT Giant Sea Snake appeared in the RP where he got into an argument with TKT Manda on how similar they looked, but TKT Giant Sea Snake said that the big difference between them was that he had no arms. TKT Giant Sea Snake then sooner or later slithered away. Abilities * '''Adept Swimmer: '''TKT Giant Sea Snake is an excellent swimmer. * '''Constricting Body: '''TKT Giant Sea Snake can use his body to constrict or strangle against his foes. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''TKT Giant Sea Snake is actually very strong; being able to tangle or wrestle with bigger foes. Trivia * Some say that the Giant Sea Snake's famous hat was fashioned out of the leather of an unstoppable mutant cow monster, but it is more than likely comprised of a synthetic fabric. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Serpents Category:Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:True Neutral Category:Earth Defender Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Toho Kingdom Toons Character